


what we don't know

by twinkbin



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, everyone with everyone - Freeform, polyamorous vixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do we actually know about VIXX behind closed doors? Nothing, but what if we somehow can have a little sneak peak from them and discover something we never thought about them.</p><p>- Update: 3/11/2016</p><p>I should have continued this and yeah I still have the complete spreadsheet with the basics of this saved. Maybe once I get hit by a spark again to continue this, I will. Until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. all pairings will be used (even if I don't really ship them)  
> 2\. the pairings are interchangeable (no fixed bottom, no fixed top)  
> 3\. therefore every pairing will appear twice  
> 4\. kinks will appear (changing during each 'round')  
> 5\. no threesomes will happen  
> 6\. it's just plain f**king going on  
> 7\. this is more or less an intro

‘Maybe we should try some things,’ Sanghyuk suggested with a grin on his face, looking over his other members, who were staring dumbfounded at the youngest boy in living room. 

‘What do you mean?’ Hakyeon asked, slightly shocked by the boldness of the youngest.

‘Let’s spicy our moments up, hyung,’ Sanghyuk muttered, placing his hand dangerously close to the leader’s groin, making his breath hitch. 

'I like where this is going,' Jaehwan joined in, his eyes suddenly growing darker, while his glance landed on Hongbin. 


	2. Jaehwan and Hongbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I like where this is going,' Jaehwan joined in, his eyes suddenly growing darker, while his glance landed on Hongbin.

Jaehwan could be really intimidating, making Hongbin wither under his gaze, especially when they were alone in the dorm. The others were all out for schedules or meeting with friends, but then again if anyone would walk in, they would just shrug it off. By now they are all used to catching members having sex with each other. 

When Jaehwan had Hongbin countered in the bedroom, the other had known what would happen next. Whenever he was trapped, the next moment he knew he would be thrown onto a bed, being ravished by whoever of the members was pleasing him. 

Soon he had found himself on his own bed, Jaehwan hovering over him with a dark smirk. In the back of his head he cursed at Sanghyuk for his idea of spicing things up a bit. This meant they could all play out their fantasies on each other. Jaehwan was quick to jump on the idea, since it was only a day since the youngest came up with the idea. 

'Hyung,' Hongbin whined, when he was lying there on his back, the other doing nothing but giving him a smoldering glance. If he was standing up, Hongbin probably had given out by now, sitting on his knees. A smirk appeared on Jaehwan's face, eyes becoming even darker then they had been yesterday. 

'Be quiet and enjoy the show,' Jaehwan muttered, lips attaching to the neck of the other, sucking a small hickey on the skin. His tongue then flicked out to lick at the adam's apple, making the younger swallow thickly, his heart rate picking up drastically. His body was quickly becoming aroused, feeling hot all over his body. 

Soon Jaehwan's hands had found their way underneath Hongbin's shirt, slowly feeling up on the other's abs, until his shirt was even above his nipples. The vocalist's thumbs roughly pressed the man's nipples, making him moan aloud, gripping the sheets underneath him tighter until his knuckles were turning white. His back beautifully arched off the bed, creating friction with the man above him. 

Full lips soon sucked in the younger male's nipples, hands instead going for to rub his sides, making him choke on his own breath the very next second. Jaehwan's bigger hands travelled down, roughly having a hold of the other's hips. Hongbin looked down, only to see the vocalist work on his nipples eagerly. When their eyes met again, he was melting under the lustful gaze of the other, who looked more dangerous than ever before, making it hard for the younger to think straight. 

'What are you planning?' Hongbin's voice suddenly was higher, asking the question.

'You will see. Be quiet instead… princess,' Jaehwan muttered around the nub, before his teeth lightly sank into it, not seeking to pain the other.

The grip on Hongbin's hips became tighter and he could swear that tomorrow his hips would have two big bruises in the shape of hands. Jaehwan travelled lower, lips ghosting over those bare abs, making Hongbin squirm underneath him. 

Hongbin's shirt was discarded, landing somewhere in the room, while Jaehwan started to tug on his denim, following suit. Jaehwan stared down, seeing the obvious arousal in the younger's briefs, while he had a blush on his cheeks. The vocalist placed his hand softly on the other's cheek, rubbing soothing circles. Hongbin leaned in closer, wanting to feel more of the touch, tongue leaping at the man's fingers. They had been in this situation before. Jaehwan's rough handling was just his way with Hongbin. For a moment the wall of harshness during their 'sessions' would break, leaving them both vulnerable, but then Jaehwan's eyes would just become darker again. 

He would crash their lips together roughly, but in a way Hongbin had known for a long time. Longer then most would think. 

Jaehwan broke away, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his own muscular body, leaving Hongbin gawking for a moment. Time and time again it left him surprised. 

'Turn around,' Jaehwan's voice dropped, lower, more sensual and dripping with desire. 

Hongbin blinked, not immediately processing the request, but then when he was shoved onto his stomach, ass up in the air, reality hit. Jaehwan had another plan ready for him. Last time he was covered in bruises that when he was with Hakyeon, he had to take it slower. 

His briefs disappeared, somewhere on the floor. Big hands landed on his cheeks, kneading the soft flesh while a laugh escaped the vocalist's mouth. 

The bottle of lube was retrieved from its hiding place in the bed. Hongbin was shivering in anticipation, hoping that he would be spared, but he was sure that wasn't the case. It was never with Jaehwan. With the others there was always a chance, even if it was tiny, especially around Taekwoon. 

A slick finger encircled his entrance, slowly slipping inside until the first knuckle was in. Jaehwan was taking his sweet time with every move now. He slipped in further, until the second knuckle before stopping again. The pauses in between were agonizing, making the younger crumble under his touch, grabbing the sheets even tighter then before. His breathing was ragged, while he desperately clung to that last bit of sanity he had left. After this he was sure Jaehwan would be - figuratively speaking - fucking his brains out. 

Jaehwan's finger disappeared completely, till the third and last knuckle in, curling it around inside the younger male with a smile on his face. A few soft thrusts inside the younger, were enough to drive him more crazy, moaning wantonly with his mouth hanging open. This was drawn out languidly; the vocalist playing with the guy underneath. This was his type of game. 

The digit disappeared, only to be pushed back in, slowly, accompanied with a second one. Scissoring motions spreading the younger even more open while a loud, high-pitched noise escaped. 

'I wonder how much you can take… Should we try?' Jaehwan muttered, when he leaned closer to the other's ear, fingers still buried deep inside. 'Don't answer. I know the answer already, princess.'

A dark chuckle filled the room while a whimper was all Hongbin could bring out. The chuckle died down while lips traced down the spine of the younger, before a choked scream came out when a third finger was added. 

Jaehwan licked his lips, moving his fingers around the younger, curling and scissoring. A hand landed on the other's chest, pinching one of his nipples, before rolling it between his fingers in the same steady rhythm as his fingers moved. His lips were on his shoulder, breathing hotly, making the younger underneath him buckle slightly. 

'Is that all? I doubt it,' Jaehwan muttered, slipping his pinky in too, having four fingers in the younger underneath him. The thrusts were rougher, stretching the other more open then he had ever been before that night. 

The actual shock came when Jaehwan pulled out, completely, leaving the younger empty. Hongbin gulped, loudly, fearing slightly where it was going. That was until he felt actually the fist of the vocalist entering him, leaving him with silent gasps, gripping the sheets underneath him and burying his face in the pillow. 

This was probably the weirdest thing he had ever experienced with the members up until now. Somehow the way Jaehwan knuckles were brushing against the sensitive nerves, made him almost release right there. That was until Jaehwan's other hand was entangled in his hair, pulling him up, making him sit on his knees, fist still inside. The thrusting in and out, pulling back until halfway his hand before pushing in, a slowly steady pace formed quickly.

'See, you can take more,' Jaehwan whispered, ghosting his lips over his ear shell. 'I should give you a present, but I wonder if you can hold it before I enter you.' 

A rougher thrust inside him made him cry out. 

Hongbin didn't know how long he would last longer. Every thrust inside him, was followed by a brush of his knuckles against his prostrate. 

'What do you want?' Jaehwan was stilling inside him. 

'You,' Hongbin moaned out loud, but bit his lip when the vocalist thrusted his fist harder inside him.

'You must be joking, you little prankster,' he started, repeating the motion over and over again. 'Now tell me. Do you this inside you? Or something else?'

'J-Just,' Hongbin started, but gave out, falling on his pillow again.

The fist retreated from his body, giving him a moment to breath, the tears he hadn't even noticed, streamed down his cheeks. This was overwhelming, but better then any fantasies he had with Jaehwan before. Somehow when they finally got to the deed, he always hoped Jaehwan would spice it up, having his ways with his smaller body, but he didn't expect that he would bury a fist inside him. 

'M-Make me… cum… with your f-fist,' Hongbin stammered out. 

'I knew you would,' Jaehwan started, pulling him back up, lips pressing against his ear again. 'You slut.'

Roughly the elder entered him again, holding him into place while he growled lowly in his throat, sounding almost animalistic. The raw natural instinct gazing at the surface of the normally shy and cute vocalist of their group. The way his hand would move inside him, making him weak; every muscle in his body screaming to give up. Every time a rough fist would land on his sensitive spot, making him involuntarily jerk more forward, until he was clawing at the wall to support himself. 

'Beautiful,' Jaehwan mumbled to himself, watching every movement of the younger underneath him, while feeling the sweat trickle down the other's back. 

'Truely, beautiful,' Jaehwan repeated, a rough thrust sending Hongbin closer to the edge when an arm encircled the smaller body, pulling him closer. Delicate fingers grabbed the length, stroking it at a way lower speed then his hand was moving inside. The other threw his head back, leaning on the shoulder behind him, mouth agape and eyes closed in pure pleasure. 

The last straw was when Jaehwan's plump lips attached themselves to his salty, sweaty skin, sucking little marks in his neck and shoulder. It was enough to make push that last bit to topple over the edge and into the soft pillow underneath him. He could feel the sticky goo between his body and the sheets, the fist retreating from his sore ass. Hongbin glanced over at the guy, half sitting next to him still on his knees, before he started to laugh. 

'That was… unexpectedly amazing, hyung,' he said, taking deep breaths, while his eyes wandered off to the patch formed on Jaehwan's briefs. 

'You are a slut after all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 1: Hongbin bottoms  
> Kink 1: Fisting.  
> Leave comments on a pairing that should be next (please keep Neo and Keo and Wontaek in your pants for a moment and choose a "underrated" one first).


	3. Wonshik and Hakyeon

'But I thought you would like it,' Wonshik pouted, his face becoming extremely adorable to Hakyeon who just sat on the couch, but was finally standing up.

'For a performance, yes, not to spice our sex lives up,' Hakyeon spoke, poking the firm pecs of the rapper, who just stared at the blindfold in his hands. The leader passed him, walking towards the room, the rapper shared with the youngest. The other room wasn't the best territory to enter now, hearing those sounds coming from Hongbin. 

Wonshik followed, looking like an obeying puppy, entering the room, seeing how Hakyeon was rummaging through the closet, seemingly to search for something. 

'Do you have another plan then?' 

The rapper still had a grip on the piece of cloth in his hands. It was Hakyeon's, the one he had used during his dance performance, known as the "blindfold dance". He was clueless, staring at the other's deliciously sculpted bottom, being lost for that long he didn't notice when Hakyeon was facing him again.

'Eyes here, Shikkie,' Hakyeon ordered, making him turn towards his face, the rapper's eyes blown because he was shocked by his own actions for a moment. 'I have a way better plan and you will have the lead.'

Wonshik was taken aback even more when lips crashed on his, leaving him motionless for a moment until he felt something being pushed into his hand. He couldn't see what it was because the leader was kissing him softly, leaving him soon breathless, nailed to the floor. His gaze fell on his hand where a different type of blindfold was settled. Not an ordinary, old piece of black cloth that is lying around for years, but a nice thicker one, with elastics. 

'Put it on me,' Hakyeon beckoned him closer with his finger, dangerous glint in his eyes. 'And take the lead, Shikkie.'

The rapper gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat before looking up, meeting the leader's eyes, closing the gap between the two. His moves were careful, placing the blindfold over the elder's eyes, leaning closer, capturing the lips, lifting the guy up at the same time to carry them over to the bed. 

The two landed on the on the soft mattress, giggling while a loud laugh from the room next door broke through the walls too. The two became serious again, while the younger stared down at the elder. His finger traced the outline of the leader's jaw, tracing down over his throat, until the shirt blocked his way down. In a quick move the shirt is off, same for his and their bare torsos touch. Wonshik's lips soon attached themselves on the leader's skin, slightly open while he traces down from the sensitive spot behind his ear to his collarbone. 

Hakyeon's back arches off the mattress, moaning at the touch. His hands reach for the younger's head, entangling his hand in the short blonde locks, pulling it just a tiny bit. Wonshik lowers, lips around the leader's nipple before enclosing it, sucking slightly on it, just enough to drive the other mad with arousal. 

'Wonshik-ah,' he moaned, the grip on the rapper's hair becoming tighter. 

No answer was given, but the other just went lower, until his lips were ghosting above the waistband of his briefs, sticking out a bit above the sweatpants. Wonshik just smiled to himself, knowing that Hakyeon couldn't see what he was doing, making it easier to control him and for once he liked this bit of control over the leader. 

The rapper didn't waste more time, instead pulling down the sweatpants and briefs in a fluent move, dropping the articles on the floor next to the bed. Before any comment could be made, Wonshik had silenced him with his lips. Cold hands worked its way over his warm skin, moving up and down, while lips kept peppering his neck with kisses. 

The muffled moans were like sweetest melody to his ears when the other was close. He stopped, pulling back all his actions all together before his eyes landed on the black cloth again. A smile tugged at his lips, before he leaned over the edge of the bed, scooping it up again. In matter of seconds he holds the leader's arms up above his head, while he tied his hands together. 

'Extra plans?' Hakyeon asked, again no answer to his question, but instead a loud, high pitched yelp came instead when he felt cool fingers, covered already in wetness. They pressed already at his entrance. Wonshik didn't want to waste any time this time around, even if it started out all sweet and slow. When the first finger went it, fast, immediately thrusting his finger in a fast pace. 

'I can take the lead, you said,' Wonshik started, voice suddenly close to the leader's ear, making him shiver all over (he will always be surprised by that baritone voice next to his ear and how much hoarser he sounds when he's at it). 'Well I will take the lead.'

The atmosphere changed completely after that. Wonshik's fast, but controlled thrusts with his finger became uncontrolled and rough, letting in another finger at the same tempo. Hakyeon squirmed underneath him, his hands tied above his head in such a manner it would hurt to get them in front of him. 

At three fingers it was becoming difficult for Hakyeon to even concentrate. The intense speed made him see stars behind the blindfold, making him yelp and moan in between the rough kisses of the rapper. 

Wonshik stopped at that point all together. He leaned back, not pressing kisses onto every inch of the other's face, sitting back on the back of his knees while his fingers didn't move anymore. The massive grin on his face wasn't easy to be wiped off. He enjoyed the sight displayed in front of him. Locks stuck onto the leader's forehead, sweat dripped down from the side of his face or down his chest, coating him in an extra shiny layer. His breathing was ragged, uneven and gasping for more air when he had the chance too. His sweet, sensitive spots on his skin were basically ravished, covered in hickeys that were starting to look like little bruises. The best part of it all would be the way Hakyeon had his legs spread for him, pulled slightly upwards for better access. The way Wonshik's fingers were still inside, twitching ever so lightly, preventing they would go numb. 

A whine broke through the leader's lips, making him sound impatient. He was a needy one after all, never rejecting offers from any member, taking and giving a lot to them during these times. 

'Wonshik… you… tease!' he managed to bring out, breathy and with great difficulty. 

The rapper just chuckled his standard one, the low one deep in his throat that sounded just perfect to Hakyeon's ears.

'I am in charge today,' Wonshik started of, pulling his fingers slowly out, leaving the first knuckles still in. 

'I decide the rules,' he continued, pushing in his fingers back in, hard, deep, fast, making the elder arch of the bed in pure delight, using the last bit of self-restrain he has to not come right there and then. 'Understood?'

The quick nod from the elder was followed by Wonshik's fingers moving again, an insanely fast tempo to catch up with. Hakyeon soon turned into a moaning mess, trying to postpone his impending climax, but all his efforts were useless against the skillful digits of the rapper. In matter of seconds he came, gasping for air - he didn't even have the power left to scream - while white ropes of cum were all over his abdomen. The leader calmed down from his climax, but he knew all too well that Wonshik's was through with his games. 

The rapper just crawled back up, hovering completely over the leader's lithe body, pulling the latter's legs up in his tracks. Hakyeon pulled them up against his chest, waiting for the younger to continue his little play. The next part of the act would be where Wonshik roughly slips inside, making the elder moan out loud. 

The thrusts were rough, slightly uncontrolled at first, until he picks up his speed. Hakyeon's nails dug in the rapper's back, while Wonshik had his face leaning on the crook of the leader's shoulder while low, throaty growls escaped his mouth without any problem. 

'Wonshik, please,' Hakyeon moaned, the speed suddenly went down, the rapper teasingly licking the side of his neck only to add more to the madness. 

'Please what?' 

'I…'

Hakyeon didn't even his sentence when the rapper sucked another mark right at the sensitive skin right behind his skin, covering the mark there from another member. Judging by the size and how, it would be Sanghyuk's mark. Even if they all agreed to 'share', he couldn't help but feel jealous that the younger man had his way with Hakyeon not so long ago. It only made him thrust harder, but still at his painfully slow tempo. 

Wonshik kept going like that, soon having the leader underneath him squirming and moaning until he came, again. He pulled the blindfold of the leader's eyes, taking in the hair sticking to his skin, the eyes closed, feeling at peace somehow. 

'Let me finish that,' Hakyeon suddenly spoke, eyes opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am one hell of a slow writer.  
> I'm sorry sorry sorry (no this is not super junior... this is patrick)
> 
> College caught up on me and I pass out right when I come back from it on the couch. Further ... Everyone stares when you write apparently.
> 
> Round 1: Hakyeon Bottoms  
> Kink 1: Blindfolds 
> 
> Probably next will be Luck  
> (But then you guys can choose which pairing again)


End file.
